


A-Z: 26 Chances to Fall in Love

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, Other, This Is Gay as Fuck, Woolix, also im going to TRY to finish this, coffee shop AU, im gay, im sorry, kpop, like im uwuing, please help me, stray kids - Freeform, this is just gonna be a bunch of really cute woolix moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 06:03:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Can Woojin make Felix fall in love with him before his 26 dates are up?





	A-Z: 26 Chances to Fall in Love

“Wait! Before you say no, let’s make a bet!” Woojin begged the cute barista he’s been trying to ask out for months. He can’t even remember how many times he’s been shot down. The baristas name is Felix Lee and he works morning shifts on weekdays, which the older boy has memorized. They see each other nearly every day before the older male has to go to his classes. The younger boy is also an absolute tease, which Woojin had learned the hard way; The two of them constantly flirt back and forth, only for the blonde boy to turn him down every time he suggested going on an actual date. This time… Woojin had a plan.

Felix breathed in the suffocating scent of coffee beans. “Look, hyung, you’re very sweet. But I’ve already told you that I don’t date customers, especially not regulars.” he sighed as he went back to cleaning the counter, hoping that this boy would finally get off his case. He was cute, but Felix didn’t have time for dating.

“Hear me out. I’ll take you on an alphabetical list of dates. By the end, if you haven’t fallen in love with me, I’ll leave you alone.” The taller boy flashed a charming smile.

“26 dates?” Felix questioned

“Yep!”

“You do realize this isn’t a romcom, right?” Felix raised an eyebrow at the older boy in front of him, “And in the movies this sort of bet is usually only like 3 dates, not 30”

“It’s not 30! It’s 26. I know saying it out loud sounds a bit crazy… but admit it, you’re curious now, aren’t you?” The taller boy winked, and Felix couldn’t help himself from blushing slightly.

“You’re good, I’ll give you that.” The blonde boy rolled his eyes and looked away. “Fine, 26 dates it is. But they better be damn good. Don’t waste my time.” Felix then handed Woojin his regular order with his phone number written on the side of the cup. The older boy immediately pulled out his phone and shot him a text message.

After Felix got off his shift, he set Woojin’s contact name to “Iced Latte”.

 

**_ A Few Days Later _ **

 

Felix was surprised when his not so secret admirer hadn’t contacted him for quite some time after he had agreed to the dates. Perhaps Woojin had forgotten? Not that Felix was upset at all. In fact, he was glad that the older boy had seemed to move on. It was certainly a relief. That’s exactly what it was. However, the blonde boy found himself smiling excitedly the second he received a text message, checking to see if “Iced Latte” finally had anything to say to him. Unfortunately, his face fell when he saw that it was just his brother Chris asking him what he wanted for dinner.

Felix and Chris, who was known to most as Chan, had lived together in a two-bedroom apartment in Seoul for almost a year now. Chan studied music production in university and was even in an amateur trio that called themselves 3RACHA. He was 21, making him 3 years older than Felix, and the same age as Woojin. But that wasn’t what Felix was thinking about right now at all, no. Felix was thinking about the pizza that Chan was going to be bringing home later, and not the way Woojin smiled with his eyes.

When Chan came through the door, he saw his younger brother passed out on the couch, phone in hand.

“Waiting on iced latte boy, huh Lix??” Chan called out, waking up the sleeping boy, who responded with a groan.

“Don’t talk to me until after I’ve eaten at least 4 slices of that pizza.” Felix grumbled as he rubbed his eyes and stretched his arms. He shuffled over to the table and started going to town on his first slice.

“Has he texted you yet though?” Chan asked, waiting for his younger brother to eat before getting a slice for himself.

“Mate, I’ve got 3 more slices to go, remember?” Felix responded with his mouth full of cheese and pepperoni.

“Man, I can’t wait until you get married to mystery boy. You better make me the best man.”

“Hyung, we aren’t getting married! I just agreed to go on a date”

“26 of them” Chan corrected him with a laugh “I mean seriously, unless he’s the worst person ever, you’re gonna fall for him by the end of date number 10. Especially if he’s as cute as you say he is.”

“When did I ever sa-”

“’Channie-hyung, this really cute boy came into work today! He’s tall and has the cutest puppy smile and he looks like a teddy bear’” he mimicked his little brother, “And then a week later you had his order memorized.”

Felix was silent for a moment. “Did I really say that?”

“Mate, you were practically _gushing_ about this guy. You still won’t tell me who he actually is though”

“Channie, you know half the population of Seoul. You definitely know him. He even goes to the same university as you, _and_ he studies music. If I tell you who he is, you’ll do that big brother thing you do.” Felix sighed. Chan had mumbled in confusion, as his mouth was full of pizza, so the younger elaborated, “You’ll find him and start asking all kinds of questions, flirt with him a little to see how he responds, and then _not_ tell me how your “tests” went.”

The older male nodded his head and sighed “Fine, I’ll leave you and iced latte alone, but if you get hurt I’ll kick some ass” he proclaimed, punching the air.

“Hyung, I have a black belt in taekwondo, I think I can handle it” The blonde kid laughed at his goofy, yet protective, older brother. He was so grateful to his brother for taking him to Korea with him last year when he was only 16. Chan had saved him from the life he left behind in Australia…

**Author's Note:**

> this is gonna be so squishy and GAY y'all arent ready


End file.
